1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an organic light-emitting display device and a method of manufacturing the same, and more particularly, to an organic light-emitting display device including an organic common layer and a method of manufacturing the organic light-emitting display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
The rapid development of the information technology (IT) industry is dramatically increasing the use of display devices. Recently, there have been demands for display devices that are lightweight and thin, consume low power and provide high resolution. To meet these demands, liquid crystal displays or organic light-emitting displays using organic light-emitting characteristics are being developed.
In particular, organic light-emitting displays have a wider viewing angle and operate at higher speed than liquid crystal displays, and rapid technological developments are being made to meet the market demands for flexible display devices.